


Rest

by talesofsuspense



Series: Happy Steve 2018 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsuspense/pseuds/talesofsuspense
Summary: A post-battle scene of the Avengers resting together.





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> for my happy steve bingo square "cuddling"
> 
> i know it's short, but i wanted something simple and sweet.

There was a snore to his right and Steve opened his eyes slowly, turning his head towards the sound. It was Tony, of course, laying with his mouth slightly open and his head against the arm of the couch, feet resting on Natasha’s lap. Steve rubbed at his eyes, raising his head slightly so he could look around the room. Everyone around his was asleep, some had managed to change into more comfortable clothing -- like Rhodes and Tony, who were in suits made of metal otherwise -- but most of them, like Steve himself, were still wearing their uniforms. He could feel one of Nat’s batons digging into his thigh from where she had let it fall when she couldn’t fight her tiredness anymore.

It had been a long battle, a tiring one. They hadn’t known if they were going to win or lose. Everyone was scared, even Steve, and they tried to put on a brave face, but Steve knew they all knew that they were terrified, unsure. It didn’t matter now though, they had won. He smiled a bit to himself, stretching his legs and shuffling his hips a little before he turned his head the other way, still feeling groggy in a way he hadn’t for years. Bucky’s thigh was pressed against his own, his head was tipped back against the couch, a little furrow between his eyebrows. Next to him was Sam who had one leg hanging off the couch and the other laying on top of Bucky’s. Sam was half laying on top of Rhodes, head resting on his shoulder where he was laying against the arm of the couch, much like Tony. 

“You okay there, Rogers?” Nat asked and he turned back to look at her. Her face was softened with sleep and she was clearly still tired.

“Yeah,” Steve said softly, smiling at her. “Did I wake you moving? Sorry.”

She shrugged one shoulder, unconcerned. Steve watched as she bent down as much as she could with Tony’s feet on top of her lap, grabbing a blanket pooled by her feet. He let her tug it over him, spreading it out so it covered the both of them. Steve held his breath as Tony sighed and rolled a little when Nat patted his feet gently through the blanket, but he stayed asleep. Thank god, he needed it.

“Okay Steve, move your arm so I can lean against you. I know you’re a cuddler,” Nat said, grinning. Steve complied, lifting his arm so she could tuck herself under it, laying her head against the side of his chest. It was incredibly touching, to have Nat trust him like this. Honestly, it was touching to have them all here like this, sleeping huddled together. Steve let his his hand drop down over her shoulder, rubbing at it gently for a minute before he tipped his own head back and let sleep wash over him again.


End file.
